Sting Eucliffe
|-|Sting Eucliffe= |-|Sting in x792= |-|White Drive= |-|Dragon Force= |-|White Shadow Dragon Force= Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-C | Low 7-B | 6-C | 6-C Name: Sting Eucliffe Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Biologically 19 | Biologically 20 after Second Timeskip (He was originally born over 400 years ago and sent to the Future using the Eclipse Gate.) Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Breath Attack, Statistics Amplification (White Drive), Transformation (Dragon Force), Shadow Manipulation (White Shadow Dragon Force), Can Immobilize a Foe upon Contact (White Dragon's Claw), Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert, Non-Physical Interaction (can affect Acnologia's Non-Corporeal spirit) Attack Potency: Town level via power-scaling (Stronger than Max Alors), higher with White Drive | Town level (Effortlessly held off both base Natsu and Gajeel for a short period before they got serious, also destroyed the floor of the GMG arena with one casual attack) | Small City level+ (Killed Jienma, who took some hits from Natsu after going bloodlust. He later defeated a demon-enhanced Jienma with Rogue's help) | Island Level (Should be comparable to Rogue, who fought Historia Bloodman) | Island level (Defeated Larcade Dragneel) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Swifter than Max) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed both Natsu and Gajeel before they went serious) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Natsu) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Rogue, who kept up with Wall) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Larcade) Lifting Strength: Class 10, higher with White Drive | At least Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Town Class, higher with White Drive | Town Class (Blew away base Natsu with a single strike) | Small City Class+ (Traded blows with a Demon-Enhanced Jienma) | Island Class (Pushed back Larcade with a kick) | Island Class Durability: Town level, higher with White Drive (Fought against casual GMG base Natsu) | Town level (Took a beating from Natsu) | Small City level+ (Took hits from Demon-Enhanced Jienma) | Island level (Took hits from Larcade) | Island level Stamina: Extremely High (Fought with Jiemma for long periods of time even after fighting Mard. Defeated Larcade even after he left him with a terrible hunger, impaled him and hit him with a deadly drowsiness, while his stamina was likely being drained by his transformation) Range: Standard melee range normally, several hundred meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Fairly High (A skilled combatant) Weaknesses: He gets extremely motion sick even when just thinking about transportation. Like other slayers, Sting cannot eat light created from his own Light Dragon Slayer magic to replenish his stamina or to stop his own magic sent back to him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Light Dragon Slayer Magic (光の滅竜魔法 Hikari no Metsuryū Mahō): A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which allows Sting to transform the physiology of his body into that of the White Dragon, allowing him to generate and manipulate light to his every whim. The White Dragon Slayer's element has been described as being holy, with Sting remarking that his opponents suffer the "judgement of the holy white". While Dragon Slayers have the ability to consume their Magic's element to replenish their strength; for unknown reasons, Sting was able to eat a metal arrow, despite his Magic's element being light. As a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Sting derives his Magic from two sources: the teachings of the Dragon named Weisslogia and from the Dragon Lacrima implanted in his body. * White Dragon's Roar (白竜の咆哮 Hakuryū no Hōkō): Sting's signature''Dragon's Roar'' takes the form of a, comparatively, small laser with effects not unlike it; it slices the ground it strikes, creating a linear explosion in its wake. After, through unknown means, devouring a metal arrow that was fired at him, Sting was shown using a different Dragon's Roar, this one consisting of a powerful, larger whirlwind which pierced through several buildings with ease, leaving a clean, round hole in each of them. ** White Dragon's Holy Breath (白竜のホーリーブレス Hakuryū no Hōrī Buresu): A seemingly stronger, more potent version of his White Dragon's Roar, Sting jumps over his target and releases a large, extremely powerful burst of light from his mouth; such a spell was shown capable of easily reducing the Domus Flau's arena to rubble, creating a large, almost cavernous hole in the ground in the process. * White Drive (ホワイト・ドライブ Howaito Doraibu): A technique which, according to Mavis Vermilion, amplifies Sting's Magic abilities, completely cloaking his body with an aura of bright light, allowing him to better employ his Dragon Slayer Magic whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. According to Sting himself, White Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons", and it indeed allowed the White Dragon Slayer to momentarily overwhelm Natsu Dragneel, who had him completely outmatched beforehand. This state either grants Sting the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger, as the Sabertooth Mage has been shown employing several skills only while in said Drive. ** White Dragon's Claw (白竜の爪 Hakuryū no Tsume): A close range spell which is described as being a "holy attack", Sting performs White Dragon's Claw by generating a sphere of light around one of his hands and then firing it at the target. If said blast connects with the body of the target, it tears through clothing and blackens the struck area, leaving a light, complex marking on it (a so-called "Stigma") which, according to Sting, takes away the body's movement, thereby leaving the foe open to the White Dragon Slayer's subsequent attack. It is currently unknown how much said spell limits the target's freedom, as Natsu Dragneel was able to burn the symbol away with his own Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, exploiting one of its seeming weaknesses: fire. A stigma is a supernatural mark of faith found in Christianity, living up to the holy theme of Light Dragon Slayer Magic. ** Holy Ray (ホーリーレイ Hōrī Rei): Sting first joins the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separates his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Light is generated in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between Sting's fingers. At this point, the White Dragon Slayer completely separates his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the light he generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of white rays are fired towards the target(s), leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike them. Foes are thus bombarded by a barrage of beams which inflict heavy damage, striking them in rapid succession. Sting was shown using this spell on Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox while the latter two were in midair. ** Holy Nova (ホーリーノヴァ Hōrī Nova): A spell which Sting described as "the best of his best", and which he initiates by bending his right arm backwards, the fist clenched, and extending frontwards a mildly bent left arm with tiny streaks of light gathering before the outstretched fingers from the surrounding area. He then rushes towards the target and punches them with his right hand, which is now covered in a very massive, horizontal column of light. This spell creates a large, impressive explosion on contact, which leaves Sting unharmed, but is seemingly lethal to the target. The true power of the White Dragon Slayer's most powerful spell, however, remains unknown, as Natsu Dragneel stopped it with a single hand and emerged unscathed from its blast. However, Orga Nanagear and Rufus Lore's shock at such a feat hints at the highly destructive capabilities Holy Nova '''possesses. ** '''White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk (白影竜の絁 Hakueiryū no Ashiginu): Together with Rogue, the two Dragon Slayers release thin beams of respective light and shadow from their fingertips, which pierce through their target and heavily damages them. * Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Sting is capable of entering the most advanced state a Dragon Slayer can achieve at his will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised several individuals who have intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. Upon entering this state, Sting's body becomes much more akin to an actual White Dragon's, with his whole body becoming cloaked in an aura of light even more brilliant than that generated by White Drive, and with pure white scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and extending down from the side of his neck to the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally. * Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined, stronger attack. Sting has shown to be able to combine his Magic with Rogue's to create powerful spells. ** Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang (聖影竜閃牙 Seieiryū Senga): Sting and Rogue combined their respective Dragon Slayer Magics together for a more powerful and destructive attack. By releasing a large amount of shadows and white light from their fists, the Twin Dragon Slayers merge their Magic and release it as a combined burst of the aforementioned light and shadows. White Shadow Dragon Mode: After devouring the remnants of Rogue Cheney's Magic Power in the form of the Shadow Dragon Slayer's element, Sting gained the ability to use his White Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with shadows. As he combined this mode with his own Dragon Force which he activated prior to unleashing Rogue's shadows, Sting's appearance in this mode differs somewhat from the usual use of these two elements: the white markings on the left side of his body, representing scales of a Dragon, are painted black as per the powers of shadows that Sting ingested. After entering the mode, Sting also releases a huge amount of Magic, as both light and shadows ooze from him. In spite of this, Sting has shown to have troubles with the signature ability of a Shadow Dragon Slayer: entering and moving within the shadows, being capable of doing so only after Rogue's instruction and Kagura's magical intervention. *'White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk': Even though Sting was previously capable of unleashing this spell in combination of Rogue, while possessing the powers of a Shadow Dragon Slayer himself, Sting is able to perform this spell on his own. Similar to its previous version, Sting unleashes thin beams of light and shadows, which shoot through the target from multiple directions, causing heavy injuries Key: Base | Dragon Force | Tartarus Arc | Post Timeskip Base | White Shadow Dragon Force Gallery Sting's_Dragon_Force.png Fairy tail 511 white shadow dragon by hyugasosby-dapn12k.jpg Sting_defeats_Larcade.png Seven Dragon Slayers.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Fairy Tail Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Guild Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6